


Sit With Me

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Lawsuit Era (DBSK)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Is there something more to Jaejoong's affections? The story of how Jaejoong became Changmin's first kiss.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin





	Sit With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

It was nothing more than brushing past him in the hallway one day. Jae turned to let him by, but Changmin didn’t quite weave around him. His hip brushed over the front of Jae’s body.

A sharp intake of breath made Changmin stop and turn around, but Jae was already walking the other direction and Changmin decided he’d imagined it.

And he was imagining the tingles along his hip, too.

The second time, Jaejoong didn’t bother turning and they slid past each other, hips scraping, the top of Changmin’s jeans catching on the edge of Jae’s shirt.

After that, Changmin knew it wasn’t a coincidence.

But avoiding Jaejoong in their small apartment while trying to learn how to live with four other guys was incredibly difficult.

So was keeping his breath even when Jaejoong sat next to him on the couch, curling into this shoulder. Or when a leg wrapped around his under the dinner table.

They stayed up late, watching a movie, but Changmin sat in a chair, reading a book. Well, looking at the book. He could see Jaejoong over the top of the pages and it made it hard to concentrate.

Yoochun went to bed first. Junsu had fallen asleep on the couch, so Yunho nudged him awake and put him to bed.

Jaejoong stared at Changmin.

Changmin stared at his book. Fingers shaking when he flipped a page.

“Good night, Min,” Jaejoong finally said and stood up.

Changmin pretended to be startled. “Huh? Oh, good night, hyung.”

Jaejoong sorta smiled and then with a sigh left the living room. Changmin tossed the book on a table and put his face in his hands. Three weeks. Three weeks of trying to avoid, trying to keep away and now that Jaejoong had an opportunity when they were alone and he didn’t take it? Why did Changmin suddenly feel like crap?

And what would Jaejoong had done anyway?

What did Changmin want him to do? There was nothing clandestine in the affection from Jaejoong. Nothing untoward or hidden.

Then why did Changmin wish there was?

Fingers trailed up his ear, and Changmin jumped and turned his head quickly.

Jaejoong smiled at him. “I’d apologize, but that scared look on your face was hilarious.”

Changmin growled and grabbed his hyung’s arm and yanked him into his lap.

Jaejoong laughed and then begged when Changmin’s fingers dug into his ribs. He tortured him until quite suddenly he realized he had a squirming, giggling Jaejoong in his lap and he froze. Stopped breathing.

Jaejoong kept smiling even when Changmin looked away from him. He put his arms around Changmin’s waist, face pressed into his shoulder.

Changmin took a deep breath.

“Min,” Jaejoong whispered.

“Yes, Jaejoong-hyung?” Changmin replied and praised himself for his even tone.

Jaejoong grabbed his hand. “I wanted to sit by you tonight.”

Jaejoong’s fingers played with Changmin’s, dancing along the tips and then tickling across the palm of his hand.

Changmin couldn’t breathe again.

Jaejoong tilted his head up. “Can I sit with you tomorrow?”

“Like this?” Changmin asked, cursing his voice when it broke. Damn hormones.

Jaejoong chuckled. “Sure.” He snuggled back into Changmin’s body and Changmin tightened his arms around him. He leaned his head back on the chair, smiling.

“We should go to bed,” Jaejoong said after a moment.

“Don’t want to move,” Changmin muttered.

Jaejoong pushed himself up, using Changmin’s chest, and Changmin winced, but didn’t give Jaejoong the satisfaction of complaining.

“Such a big tough dongsaeng,” Jaejoong crooned, and that Changmin could not ignore. His eyes flew open and he glared at Jaejoong.

“Just wanted your eyes open.”

“Why?”

“So you can know what I’m going to do and move away if you want.”

Changmin narrowed his eyes, and then widened them when Jaejoong leaned down and pressed their lips together. Changmin did nothing. Frozen and then Jaejoong pulled away and Changmin gasped, “Christ, hyung.”

Jaejoong laughed and ruffled his hair. “Don’t be so adorable.”

Changmin pouted at him, yanked him close, twisted them and pressed Jaejoong into the chair. Their lips slammed together and Jaejoong moaned, arms going around Changmin’s neck. Changmin knew the kiss was sloppy. It’s not like he had any experience with these things. But after the initial frantic devouring, Jaejoong slowed him down, pushed him away just enough to lick his lips and then they kissed again, and slightly able to think, Changmin followed Jaejoong’s lead, soft, open mouth, bare touches of tongues.

Jaejoong was shaking when Changmin pulled away. So was Changmin. His body very much enjoyed kissing Jaejoong.

Changmin moved back. “I’ll most definitely sit with you tomorrow,” he breathed.

Jaejoong smiled. “Let’s prolong tomorrow for just a little bit longer, because I’d much rather kiss you than just sit with you.”

Changmin made a face.

“What?”

“When people ask me about my first kiss, I’m going to have to lie.”

Jaejoong laughed. “No, don’t. I’ll just tell them I saw you and you were so adorable, that I couldn’t help myself. It won’t be a lie.”

“Damn it. I am going to get teased.”

Jaejoong laughed harder. “It’s going to be so great.”

Changmin stood up, straining under Jaejoong’s weight, and then dumped him in the chair and headed to the bathroom to take care of his little problem. Jaejoong’s laughter followed after him, and Changmin smiled.


End file.
